


Surprising Shirts

by shenala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: You wear a shirt that surprises Bruce, and Hulk.





	Surprising Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nonsense I needed out of my brain.

Leaning over Tony's shoulder, you tapped on one of the screens facing the pair of you as he continued your conversation about a lab refit. 

As you pulled back to look at the floorplan you had pulled up, Tony turned slightly and got his first full look at you so far that morning, "Nice shirt" he smirked. 

Glancing down to remind yourself what you'd pulled on in your hurry to get dressed a matching grin spread across your face as you replied with a laugh "Why thank you... I saw it online and couldn't resist. Bruce hasn't seen it yet."

As Tony laughed in response, the man himself walked through the door, a cup of coffee in one hand and a tablet that held his undivided attention in the other. Both you and Tony called a greeting but Bruce was too absorbed to respond, instead just lifting his cup in your general direction with a grunt.

For a few minutes, the three of you worked quietly, each focussed on your own tasks, before a thought struck you when Tony left to get more coffee, "Bruce?" you queried as you turned back to face him, "Are we still on for lunch?". 

He raised his eyes from his work and opened his mouth to reply but as his glance landed on your shirt no words came.

Noticing where his attention was now directed, you stepped closer and asked again "Bruce? You ok?" but again no response came, instead you saw a quick flash of green burst into his irises. A gentle gasp escaped you but you made no attempt to move away, instead, you held steady eye contact as Bruce began to tremble and the muscles on his neck bulged as the taut skin changed shade.

Moments later and the only sound in the lab was his heavy breathing as he stood in front of you (thankfully nothing on Bruce's desk had been damaged during the changeover). This wasn't the first time the pair of you had been alone together and despite Bruce's protests you were actually quite fond of Hulk, he was just misunderstood; like everyone else that called the tower home. 

"Morning Hulk" you greeted softly, "what's going on?"

A shy smile appeared on his face and you were certain his cheeks became a little darker as he dropped eye contact before chuckling a reply "Liked shirt."

Now you were chuckling too and you pulled at the hem of your shirt before smiling up at him "Yeah, I hoped you might. What about Bruce, do you think he likes it?"

This time you got a scoff in response, "Banner likes everything on you" and now it was your turn to blush. 

"Thanks, Hulk. Maybe I'll have to look for some more huh?" after he nodded enthusiastically you added, "Would you mind if I had Bruce back? I need to ask him a question about lunch later?" 

With a reluctant grumble, Hulk nodded "Ok" he sighed, "But get pizza!"

After you agreed, skin paled and muscles shrank back until you were again looking at Bruce, who was now looking pretty confused and more than a little worse for wear. "What happened?" he muttered tiredly.

"Hulk just wanted a chat" you reassured him, as you gently helped him back into a chair to rest and draped a blanket around his shoulders. 

Rubbing his face, Bruce looked up at you in confusion "about what?" before his attention again dropped to your shirt, "is that? Are you wearing a shirt that says She-Hulk?" he asked in disbelief.

With a grin you nodded, "yep" popping the p for emphasis, "that's what he wanted to talk about, he liked it."

"Of course he did" Bruce muttered before his stomach rumbled, interrupting him, "I'm starving."

"Good, I was trying to ask you about lunch before. Hulk says we should get pizza. Wanna go early?" you asked, but Bruce was already halfway out of his chair when you finished.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good, I just need to get some clothes" he agreed as you both walked towards the door before he turned back to you "but do me a favour? No more surprise shirts. Show me before you put them on. It's too distracting otherwise."

Leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek, you smiled "Ok Brucie, no more surprises."


End file.
